


[Podfic] Answers

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [32]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Dylan wants to know where the Reds and Blues are. Kimball won't tell her.
Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Answers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178201) by [autisticblueteam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam). 



> For more of my solo work, you can subscribe to the podcast using the rss feed: [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)
> 
> Or to check out more podfic about some awesome ladies check out the collection over here: [AwesomeLadiesPodficAnthologyXI](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AwesomeLadiesPodficAnthologyXI/).

## MP3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/answers-no-effects/Answers.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (with effects) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/answers-no-effects/Answers.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:06:28  
MP3 (without effects) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/answers-no-effects/Answers%20-%20no%20effects.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:06:28


End file.
